Un nuevo comienzo
by Roxa Arce
Summary: Mi viaje acaba de empezar. Paso 1 alejarme de mi familia.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

El sol empezó a salir lentamente indicando que eran las siete de la mañana, emprendí mi marcha suavemente, dejando atrás la cueva en la cual se refugiaba mi familia.

Mi nombre es Naruto, tengo 18 años de edad, una característica que tengo es que mi cuerpo está cubierto por un pelo blanco, y me refiero a todo mi cuerpo (es importante remarcarlo). Nací en Suecia y soy lo que comúnmente llaman Yeti o pie grande.

Desde muy joven descubrí mi habilidad para manejar la nieve y el hielo, puedo moverlos a voluntad. Mi madre dice que es una herencia que posee mi familia y toda mi raza.

No soy muy alocado para mi edad aunque para ser sincero, no podría serlo ni aun que quisiera, los hombres de mi especie se la pasan peleando o durmiendo.

Tampoco es que pueda hablar con humanos (huyen cuando me ven), tampoco les llamo la atención a las hembras de mi especie (son muy espeluznantes, no quiero ni pensar con quien tendré que casarme).

Bostezando y estirándome, decidí incrementar mi velocidad para bajar la montaña repleta de nieve recién caída durante la noche.

Hoy era un día muy importante, el comienzo de mi vida adulta, la travesía hacia mi futuro. Emprendería un viaje que tardaría meses, para encontrar un nuevo hogar en donde establecerme y tener mi familia.

Lo haría completamente solo, por lo que tendría nuevas responsabilidades, el planeamiento debía ser perfecto, tendría que decidir, cuando viajar, a donde, durante que horas.

Debía evitar a toda costa que los humanos me vieran (no quiero acabar en la pared de un loco), estoy más que determinado a empezar su vida adulta con el pie derecho.

Respire hondo, varias veces, agarro lo necesario para el viaje, brújula, mapa, un hacha (no soy tonto tengo que protegerme).

Lentamente y con mucho cuidado me apoyo en el árbol mas cercano, cuando un grito me asusto, provocando que me resbalara y callera con el trasero en la nieve.

_CARIÑO

Intento levantarme, para poder ver a la cara a mi tan querida madre (¿suena muy sarcástico?, ¿sí?, perfecto).

_ ¿Qué?

_ ¿Tienes todo?

_Si.

_ ¿No te falta nada?

_No.

_Pero…

_Ma, córtalo.

Suspirando se da vuelta y entra a la cueva. Mientras retorno a mi camino.

Futuro aquí voy.

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2: Dia 1

Capitulo 2: Dia 1

La oscuridad ocultaba de la vista a todo aquel que osara caminar con ella, lentamente me adentre en el denso bosque repleto de nieve, mientras que caía mas. Frio no paso, el pelaje me protege de casi todo, pero el hambre lucha con mi cuerpo para ordenar a mi cerebro a buscar comida.

Cansado después de caminar durante toda la noche, mire a mí alrededor para asegurarme de alejarme de los caminos transitados, cuando un ruido llama mi atención por completo. Olí el aire para descubrir a la criatura que lo produjo, cuando el aroma adentro mis fosas nasales pude detectar la dulzura de la carne de una gamuza.

Sentí como la cordura iba desapareciendo, para dejar a la luz mi naturaleza animal, mis colmillos empezaron a dolerme, caminando cuidadosamente sin hacer el mas mínimo sonido, seguí el rastro.

Unos metros adelante mío, pude ver su pelaje negro, con un rápido movimiento lo inmovilice para quebrarle la cabeza, (no soy un animal quiero aclarar). Mire a mi alrededor para ver donde podría empezar un campamento improvisado, pero al no ver ninguno, me senté y empecé a trabajar la carne.

A pesar de que mi especie puede comer carne cruda sin consecuencias, jamás me ha gustado hacerlo, por lo que decidí prender una fogata (esta vez no tendría que escuchar a mi padre decirme que no me comporto como Yeti). El aroma de carne cocinada inundo mis sentido, mientras que el sol ya salía decidí comer caminando. Apague la fogata, y me encamine a encontrar un refugio para pasar el día.

Pase horas recorriendo el bosque, pero sin éxito, la luz del sol se dejaba notar con fragilidad, pero aun así no es seguro para mi caminar en día, (lo humanos me pueden ver).

Un ruido me llamo la atención, con mucho cuidado trato de pasar desapercibido, me detuve para que me confundan con la nieve. Unas voces empezaron a sonar en la lejanía, con facilidad pude identificar que eran dos machos humanos, las alertas empezaron a sonar en mi mente.

Hasta que una voz chillona me puso nervioso, podría intentar adivinar pero dirá que era una niña (lo cual no es nada bueno), los machos no importa las especies siempre intentan proteger a los niños, mas a las hembras.

Lo cual significaba, que la posibilidad que tuve al inicio, de que solo un macho tuviera un arma se iba con el agua, ahora tenía a dos machos probablemente fuertemente armados y con dispositivos de comunicación, para comunicarse con mas machos que vendrían a matarme si ellos me veían.

Completamente aterrado solo espere, (a una muerte segura) a que estuvieran a la vista, para poder determinar la ruta de escape.

Cada vez las voces se escuchaban más cerca, a 5 metros delante de mí pude ver cómo iban apareciendo dos figuras caminando hacia mi derecha. Detrás de ellos apareció una pequeña bola de pelos (supongo que será su abrigo).

Esta giro hacia mí para claramente mirarme, con plena confianza que no me vería no aparte la mirada, hasta que empezó a gritar, uno de los machos se acerco hacia ella corriendo.

_ ¿Qué sucede cariño? –le pregunto, ella me señalo con su dedito, dándose vuelta el macho me encaro, pude ver cuando sus ojos empezaron a abrirse

_ ¡JOSH! ¿Por qué tardan?, ¿Qué vio la niña ahora? –el llamado Josh levanto su mano.

_No camines, lo vas a asustar.

_ ¿De qué hablas?, ¿hay un oso? –miro hacia su alrededor mientras que se acomodaba el rifle, empecé a moverme dispuesto a atacar si me atacaban.

_Deja….de…..move...te –dijo lentamente, mientras que respiraba cada vez más rápido, su compañero se quedo quieto –ahora….deja el rifle en el suelo.

_ ¿Estás loco?

_Confía en mi –a refunfuñando hizo lo que le indico, mientras que Josh hacia lo mismo –ahora camina hacia delante y date vuelta lentamente.

El compañero empezó a caminar (estoy nervioso, ayuda) mientras se daba vuelta, al verme su cara empezó a perder el color.

_ ¿Qué mierda es eso?

_Un Yeti.

_ ¿Existen?

_ ¿Realmente quieres discutirlo ahora?

Una vez alejado, Josh empezó a moverse con la niña sin dejar de mirarme.

_No te haremos daño, puedes seguir tu camino.

Sin dejar de verlo me pare lentamente (me había arrodillado no me había dado cuenta) mientras retrocedía, al estar a una distancia prudente, empecé a correr sin mirar atrás.

Corrí durante un buen tiempo, hasta que llegue a una cueva ocultada por la vegetación, respirando rápido mire a mí alrededor, pero al no ver nada, entre para esperar que llegara la noche (y de paso intentare dormir, algo, me acostare mejor).

**Gracias por leer.**

**Nos vemos.**


	3. Chapter 3: Adicional 1

**Adicionales 1**

**Un nuevo comienzo: Dia 1**

**Josh **

_ ¿Tu esposa está bien? –le pregunto a mi compañero.

_Creo que sí, el embarazo la pone nerviosa.

_ ¿Tú lo estás?

_Bastante a decir verdad.

_Es el primero, es común, créeme vale la pena.

Un grito proveniente de mi espalda me alerto, mire a mi mejor amigo Rock Lee, cuando me di cuenta, mi hija. Empecé a correr hacia ella, desesperado, al verla parada sin daños, me tranquilice.

_ ¿Qué sucede cariño? –ella levanto su bracito para señalar hacia delante suyo, mire hacia esa dirección, y pude distinguir una enorme bola blanca agachada en la nieve, claramente intentando pasar desapercibida, pero sus enormes ojos rojos me devolvieron la mirada.

Pude sentir como el pánico penetro mis huesos, mientras mis ojos se abrían. Intente no mover un musculo, luche por recordar lo que mi padre me había dicho sobre esas criaturas, sin mucho éxito.

No te muevas hijo, lo tomaran como amenaza debes quedarte tranquilo, huelen el miedo, debes tratarlos con respeto. Y al mismo tiempo temer por tu vida, baja el arma, retrocede y dile que no le harás daño, ellos te entenderán y se irán por su cuenta, si son jóvenes correrán, si son anciano caminaran sin dejar de verte y si son adulto se quedaran quietos hasta que tú te vayas por tu cuenta.

_ ¡JOSH! ¿Por qué tardan?, ¿Qué vio la niña ahora? –al sentir que se acercaba levante mi mano, indicándole que se detuviera.

_No camines, lo vas a asustar.

_ ¿De qué hablas?, ¿hay un oso? –empezó a moverse, poniendo a la criatura incomoda, enseguida pude ver que se ponía en posición de ataque y entre en pánico.

_Deja….de…..mover...te –le suplique, una vez quieto me miro preocupado –ahora….deja el rifle en el suelo.

_ ¿Estás loco?

_Confía en mí – refunfuñando me hizo caso –ahora camina hacia delante y date vuelta lentamente –asustado empezó a avanzar mientras se giraba, pude ver claramente como el color abandonaba su cara.

_ ¿Qué mierda es eso?

_Un Yeti.

_ ¿Existen?

_ ¿Realmente quieres discutirlo ahora?

Al notar que el ya se había alejado lo suficiente dirigí mi mirada a la criatura, para ver que esta se empezaba a relajarse, me di cuenta que no me miraba a mi sino a mi hija, con nerviosismo decidí actuar.

Me agache para dejar el arma en el suelo y recuperar su atención, cosa que logre, empecé a retroceder ocultando a mi hija con mi cuerpo

_No te haremos daño, puedes seguir tu camino.

Sin dejar de vernos se paro, para caminar lentamente hacia atrás, una vez que estuvo a una distancia prudente empezó a correr sin mirar atrás, ahí me di cuenta que debía ser un joven, sentí cuando Rock Lee empezó a acercarse.

_ ¿me vas a explicar qué demonios paso?

_Mi padre me hablo de ellos, hasta este momento jamás había visto uno.

_ ¿Cómo sabias que no nos atacaría?

_Una de las cosas que me dijo, es que no atacan por atacar solo lo hacen si creen que se encuentran en peligro.

_Pos eso dijiste que dejara el arma.

_Exacto, se relajo casi de inmediato, probablemente quería ir a su refugio.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?

_No transitan durante el día, lo hacen a la noche, ¿Por qué crees que jamás te dejan salir una vez que el Sol se oculta?

_Para que no te pierdas.

_Bueno si, pero también para que no te encuentres con uno de ellos –al decir esto me di cuenta que éramos más afortunados de lo que creíamos – tuvimos muchísima suerte.

_ ¿Ah sí?, ¿Por qué?

_Porque estaba viajando, lo cual significa una sola cosa, es un adolecente.

_ ¿Cómo sabes que estaba viajando?

_Cuando mi hija lo vio, el no se movió, por lo que venía hacia nosotros, ¿no viste? retrocedió –el me mira confundido –si su refugio estaba detrás nuestro, no se hubiera movido, lo cual significa que buscaba uno.

_ ¿Y por eso sabes que era un adolecente?

_Mi padre me lo dijo cuando llegan a los 18 años, los varones se van del refugio creado por sus padres, para encontrar una hembra con la cual juntarse y tener una familia.

_ Pero no había una mujer con él.

_Es porque no la encontró –mire a mi alrededor para empezar el trayecto hacia casa –su viaje recién empezó o no tuvo suerte.

**Esta es una pequeña historia de lo sucedido en "Un nuevo comienzo" a través de la perspectiva de Josh y un poco de explicación sobre sus conocimientos.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Nos vemos.**


	4. Chapter 4: Dia 2

Capitulo 3: Dia 2

A pesar de que sabía que las horas pasaban no pude pegar el ojo, todos mis sentidos se encontraban alerta provocando que mis músculos se tensaran completamente sin descansar. Podía escuchar a cada criatura que se encontraba a las afuera de la cueva lo que me generaba mas recelo, estaba seguro que había algo ahí que me quería matar.

El encuentro con los humanos me había causado un severo trastornado, tenía miedo de salir, de moverme y de incluso respirar. Siempre me dije que sería valiente en ese tipo de situaciones, pero aquí estaba congelado del miedo sin posibilidades de reaccionar.

Suspirando, intente de nuevo tranquilizarme sin éxito, hasta que escuche los cascos de una gamuza, levantándome por primera vez en horas, empecé a gatear para asomarme lentamente y ver al animal, olí el viento sin detectar intrusos, me puse de pie por completo para comer.

Después de cocinar y comer la carne, mi cuerpo tuvo una considerable relajación, cerré mis ojos para ver si esta vez tenía éxito.

Me desperté a la medianoche, mis musculos se encontraban adoloridos, al igual que mi cabeza. La tensión me había jugado una mala pasada, agarre mis cosas para seguir mi camino, rezándole a cualquier dios que me quisiera ayudar, que los humanos no se cruzaran conmigo nuevamente (no soy muy religioso)

Después de avanzar unos metros sin encontrar inconvenientes, me decidí a avanzar más rápido. Casi corriendo pase por el lugar de mi encuentro descubriendo que los humanos se había ido hace horas atrás (capaz que no eran tan malos)

Sin detenerme seguí por el norte, con la esperanza de encontrar rastros de alguna hembra. La nieve empezó a caer cubriendo cualquier huella, (no es bueno), resignado me decidí a continuar.

El olor de carne inundo mis fosas nasales, sin entender que pasaba me deje guiar a su paradero. Después de caminar unas horas me detuve para descansar un momento, sentándome mire hacia el cielo.

Cuando era niño mi padre siempre me decía que los dioses nos protegían desde los cielos, por esa razón debíamos mirar hacia arriba para demostrarles que eras humildes y serviciales.

_Cuando seas grande y capaz de proteger a los demás deberás entender que ellos te protegerán solo si les muestras que los respetas. Es muy importante que veas y entiendas que solo somos seres diminutos a sus servicios._

Me miro a los ojos y por primera vez en mi vida no me dijo que los bajara, sino que continúo hablando:

_Ahora serás muy pequeño para entenderlo, pero aun así no te olvides jamás, de agradecerles por protegerte. Cuando estés en tu viaje y tengas que descansar mira hacia arriba y recuerda mis palabras sonríe, y diles gracias._

Y así lo hice, mire hacia el enorme cielo, mientras sonreía recordando todo lo sucedido.

_Gracias –dije mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el gigantesco bosque ahora sumergido entre las sombras.

_Levántate, aun si tienes dolor, muestra tu valentía, y sigue adelante que los Yetis no se rinden con facilidad. Y tú eres uno de nosotros hijo no avergüences a la familia._

Suspirando, me levante para empezar de nuevo, mis pies estaban sucios y adoloridos, pero no me detuve. Casi sin poder avanzar sentí el aroma más fuerte, alertándome, pude ver en la lejanía humo, dándome cuenta que debía ser un campamento humano mire a mi derecha para rodearlo.

_No seas estúpido, no te enfrentes a una batalla que tu sabes que no puedes ganar, morir intentando no vale la pena. Huir no es tonto ni cobarde, sino inteligente._

Solo con los sonidos de mis pasos revotando en los arboles, seguía adelante, hasta que una risa sonó. Confundido mire a mí alrededor, mientras me agachaba para atacar a cualquiera que se acercara.

**Gracias por leer.**

**Próxima actualización: 22-05-2014**

**Nos Vemos.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4: Dia 2 Final

La risa cada vez se escuchaba más fuerte, tensando aun más a mis adoloridos músculos. Me di cuenta de mi error, había dejado que el aroma me guiara hacia una emboscada. Ahora debía encararla, para poder sobrevivir debía matar a cualquiera que representara una amenaza.

Unos pasos empezaron a hacerse escuchar, al igual que las voces.

_Ya baja la voz Hinata –la risa se hizo más fuerte.

_ ¿Tienes miedo?

_ Claro que no –era una voz masculina, y la otra una mujer, que se acercaban a mi posición.

_ ¿Entonces qué sucede?, no creo que al silencio le moleste que lo interrumpa.

_No digas estupideces.

_ ¿Entonces?

_Solo, puede haber…criaturas que te escuchen.

_ ¿Criaturas?

_Hace unos días mi tío vio a un chupa cabras.

_Bromeas, ¿verdad?

_Solo digo, nunca sabes que podría haber en las cuevas o en la soledad del bosque –los pasos se detuvieron.

_No te creí un niño miedoso Kiba.

_No lo soy.

_Pues eso parece –continuaron, por el sonido de los pasos y voces debían pasar por delante de mí.

_ ¿Sabes qué?, si quieres ser asesinada por un vampiro o algo, no te salvare –la mujer empezó a reír.

_Tranquilo no te lo pediré.

Pude verlo por primera vez, era una joven de 18 años morocha con tez blanca y unos enormes ojos grises, estaba acompañada de un hombre de su misma edad, castaño y no muy alto.

Estaban caminando al campamento sin mirar hacia mi dirección, hasta que la joven se volteo a ver a su compañero, cuando sus ojos chocaron con los míos.

_Puede que tengas razón acerca de las criaturas fantásticas Kiba.

_ ¿A qué te refieres? –ella señalo con la cabeza hacia mi dirección mientras que me preparaba para atacar. El joven giro lentamente, al verme abrió la boca asombrado.

La mujer aun con la sonrisa en la boca empezó a caminar hacia mí, mientras que yo seguía en la misma posición.

_ ¿Estás loca? –le pregunto su compañero, mientras que la sujetaba del brazo impidiéndole avanzar.

_Solo está asustado.

_ ¿Y yo?, me estoy haciendo en los pantalones

_Relájate Kiba –aun con la mirada en mi hizo una reverencia en forma de saludo, mientras que extendía su mano en mi dirección –Soy Hinata.

_No creo que hable.

La mire, nada en ella me daba mala espina, parecía una persona tranquila y de confianza, olfatee el aire para ver si había alguien con ellos, pero al no detectar nada me enderece, para tomar su mano.

Estaba helada, pero la calidez no dejaba su rostro, al igual que la alegría.

_Naruto –sus ojos se agrandaron al oírme –y si puedo hablar.

**Gracias por leer.**

**Próxima Actualización: 07-06-14**

**Nos Vemos.**


	6. Chapter 6: Dia 3

Capitulo 5: Dia 3

Sus ojos se abrieron, al igual que su boca, su compañero empezó a temblar de miedo.

_ ¿Puedes hablar? –me pregunto el joven

_Si –le conteste sin despegar mi mirada de la hembra, tenía un aroma intoxicante.

_Es un placer –me dijo mientras su sonrisa se formaba.

_No es seguro que una mujer este en estas tierras sin protección.

_ ¿Y YO QUE SOY?, ¿UN DUENDE? –me grito el hombre enojado.

_Vamos Kiba, comparado con el eres un niño pequeño.

_Que sea un viejo no significa que pueda proteger a alguien.

_No creo que sea tan mayor Kiba –subió su ceja -¿verdad?

_Tengo 18 –los dos me miraron atónitos -¿Qué?

_Es que pareces mayor –me mire rápidamente sin entender que querían decirme –digo no es que parezcas viejo solo mas grande.

_ ¿Cuántos crees que aparento? –empieza a dar vueltas alrededor mío viéndome detenidamente.

_Unos treinta capaz –empecé a reír.

_ ¿Qué tiene de gracioso peludo?

_KIBA.

_ ¿Qué?, me vas a decir que no tiene pelo.

_No es educado burlarse de las personas.

_Tu lo llamaste sobrenatural, para mi parece un tonto al cual sus padres se olvidaron de llevar a casa –deje de reír para verlo serio, mostré mis dientes en forma de reto, asustado retrocedió unos pasos –no te tengo miedo cavernícola.

_KIBA –me miro a los ojos –lo lamento el no sabe de lo que habla.

_Nadie insulta a mi familia y sale vivo –dije mientras empezaba a caminar hacia su dirección, ella intento detenerme con todas sus fuerzas, pero era inútil el joven al verme dirigirme hacia él empezó a correr sin mirar atrás, al verlo tan asustado empecé a reír.

_Tan hombre no es, solo un cobarde sale corriendo dejando sola a su muer –dije mientras la miraba con una sonrisa, ella retrocedió asustada.

_Yo que tú me alejaría –me dice mientras retrocede.

_ ¿Por qué?

_Te lo advierto, se kung fu –la mire extrañado.

_No sé qué es eso, pero no creo que me haga daño –la tomo de los brazos, mientras ella gritaba, la subí a mis hombros, sin importarme que pataleara, mire al cielo, podía oler a la tormenta acercándose.

Baje la mirada hacia su campamento para encontrar que no los protegería de la tormenta, por lo que empecé a bajar para agarrar lo necesario y trasladarla a un lugar seguro.

_BAJAME –me gritaba, pero no le preste atención, mire dos bolsos en el suelo, uno marrón y otro rosa, supuse que el segundo sería el de ella, por lo que lo agarre.

Olisque el aire, pero no detecte señales del macho, debió correr lejos, empecé a caminar, mientras veía a mi alrededor buscando una cueva.

_DIJE QUE ME BAJES –me golpeo la cabeza, pero no tanto como para que me molestara.

Seguí caminado durante una hora, ella se había cansado de pelear, por lo que se había intentado acomodar para no lastimarse, mire el cielo por tercera vez podía ver a la tormenta alcanzándonos.

_Por favor, quiero ir a casa.

_Estas lejos de tu casa.

_ ¿Adónde me llevas? –señale al cielo, para que vea las nueves que nos alcanzaban.

_Va a llover tengo que encontrar una cueva –suspiro –lo cual se me hace difícil si te estás quejando.

_Oh lo lamento de no poder ser una secuestrada educada.

_Aja, lo que digas –pude visualizar una entrada, alegre me dirigí a ella, entre cuidadosamente de no lastimarla para después soltarla.

Me miro enojada, le di su mochila, ella la tomo sin dejar de mirarme.

_ ¿Qué quieres conmigo?, ¿violarme?

_No sé qué es eso.

_ ¿Por qué me arrastrarte hasta este lugar?

_Tu macho –levanto su mano - ¿Qué?, estaba explicándome.

_Kiba, no es mi macho, es mi amigo.

_Oh no sabía que eso era posible.

_ ¿Lo dices en serio? –Asistí –que en tu mundo toman a las mujeres para dejarlas como basura.

_No dije eso, solo, quiero decir… -suspire frustrado –las mujeres de mi especie no se hacen amigo de uno, debido a que los machos somos territoriales.

_Entonces para ti, ¿me ganaste?

_ ¿Qué?

_Ya sabes hubo un enfrentamientos de machos y me ganaste –me la quede mirando confundido durante unos segundos, hasta que me di cuenta de lo que me intentaba decir.

_No nada que ver, te traje aquí porque tu refugio no iba a soportar la tormenta.

_Si ese es el caso, ¿Por qué no buscaste a Kiba?

_Lo machos se pueden proteger solo.

_No este, es un miedoso, que cree que lo chupa cabras existen y que…tú no eres humano –me la quede mirando, ella se estaba sonrojando -¿Qué?

_ No soy humano, soy un Yeti.

_Un hombre de las nieves.

_Exacto.

_Okey me voy a desmayas –se quedo callada durante unos segundos, hasta que me miro decidida –quiero que busques a Kiba.

_ ¿Qué?

_No voy a dejar que muera, tiene que estar cerca.

_Si salgo yo voy a morir.

_Pero…

_No , si tu a..mi..go, es inteligente se refugiara, cuando pase la tormenta te ayudare a buscarlo.

_ ¿Lo prometes?

_Lo prometo.

_Gracias.

**Gracias por leer.**

**Nos Vemos.**


End file.
